The parent trap
by lor4eto
Summary: Haley and Nathan are divorced and have twins James Lucas Scott and Lilly Jane Scott when the twins are babies.Haley gets Jamie and Nathan gets Lilly.The twins meet at school 10 years later and plan to put their parents back together. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I know that I have three more One tree hill stories to continue, but I decided to writ****e this story down, because , I've been planning it for a really long time.**

**Summary:**** AU. Haley and Nathan were married in senior year and have twins- Jamie and Lilly. But two months after the twins were born, Haley takes Jamie and divorces with Nathan and leaves him with Lilly. **

**Now ten years later Haley and Nathan have new families and when the kids meet each other at school they, find out that they are brother and sister, and they decide to put their parents back together. **

**Major Naley. There will be also Brucas and Pathan.**

**Declaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter one: Prologue**

Haley James- Parker is Nathan Scott's ex wife. She lives in LA, but then her husband, Tom gets a job in Tree Hill. Mother of James Lucas Scott, Lilly Jane Scott and Michael Keith Parker. Married to Tom Parker.

Nathan Royal Scott is Haley' s ex- husband. He lives in Tree Hill and is a fantastic basketball player. Father of James Lucas Scott. Lilly Jane Scott and Helen Elizabeth Scott. His wife is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer- Scott.

James Lucas Scott is Nathan and Haley' s 10 years old son. He is a twin brother of Lilly Jane Scott and a half brother of Michael Keith Parker and Helen Elizabeth Scott. He never met his father nor his twin sister , for whom existence he did not know, nor his half sister.

Lilly Jane Scott is Nathan and Haley' s 10 years old daughter. She is the twin sister of James Lucas Scott, half sister of Helen Elizabeth Scott and Michael Keith Scott. She never met her mother, however she considers Peyton as her mother, she didn't know that she had a brother before she meets him.

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer- Scott is Nathan Scott's wife. Mother of Helen Elizabeth Scott. She was one of Haley's best friends, before Naley' s divorce. However she loves her stepdaughter very much.

Lucas Eugene Scott is Nathan's half-brother and Haley's best friend. He is a successful writer. He is married to Brooke Penelope Davis- Scott. Uncle of Jamie and Lilly. Lives in Tree Hill, he is the only one who knows the both kids as they are grown up ( well he and his wife, of course). He tells Jamie Scott that he and Lilly are twins. Has two daughters Samantha Michelle Scott and Jessica Rose Scott.

Brooke Penelope Davis- Scott is Lucas's wife. She is designer. She loves her husband and her two 3 and 4 years old kids, very much.

**So do you like it? Shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, at first I appreciate the fact that you like the idea. Second I have to tell you that I have decided to put why they separated in the first chapter.**

**AN 1 Helen is 5 years old and Michael is newborn.**

**Chapter one**

It was a nice Tuesday morning at Scott's house. Everything looked completely calm and normal. The father Nathan Scott was sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. His wife Peyton Elizabeth Scott was making breakfast for their two daughters- Helen and Lilly.

The girls were in their room preparing for school. But in one second, the older, blonde girl told to the other one:

"Helen, can't you please for one morning not touch my stuff."

"I didn't even touched a thing of your stuff."

"Oh, yeah, so why my microphone is not where I put it."

"Lilly, just because you are 10 years old doesn't mean that you can blame me for everything. I didn't take your stupid microphone."

" Then , where is it?"

" I don't know."

" DAD!" yelled Lilly.

Nathan appeared at the door immediately.

"What's wrong, honey"

"Helen is lying. My microphone disappeared and she told me she doesn't know where it is?"

Nathan hugged his older daughter and told her:

"Are you sure that you put it there?"

"Yeah. Of course I am sure. I always leave it there. It is the only thing that mom left me."

Those words hit Nathan. Of course, Lilly knew that her mother had left her when she was a little child. He could remember that week like it was yesterday.

_Haley and Nathan were staring at their sleeping babies. Suddenly, Haley turned to her husband and pointed the door. When they went out of the room, Haley told Nathan:_

"_Nathan, you know I love you, right?"_

"_Yes, Hales."_

" _Would you mind if__ I go and make a record? Jen Kremer heard my songs and she wants to meet me tomorrow."_

"_No! Haley, you promised you will stay here, when we got married. You aren't 16 years old teenage girl. You are a wife and a mother."_

"_Th__at's right. And I am 18 years old. My life is a front of me. And so is yours. Nathan, I' m sorry. I love you, but I can't go on like this. Living in this apartment, without a car, only I have a job…. Sorry, Nathan."_

"_No, we can get trough it. We got trough it the first time… we can do it now."_

"_No, we can't, Nate. I love you, but I just can't go on like this. I want a divorce.__"_

"_Haley! What about the kids."_

"_We can separate them. It will break my heart, but this is the only chance for me and for you to go on. I' m sorry, Nate , I just…. can't. _

"Dad? Dad?" Nathan was slapped in the reality by Lilly_,_ who waved a front of him her "lost" microphone." I found it in my desk. I'm sorry, Helen. It's just… I hate it, when some of my things are gone."

"It's nothing."

Nathan laughed. Lilly was a lot like her mother. He could remember, when Haley lost her ring and she was very relieved. Boy, how much Lilly reminded him of her.

"Lilly Jane Scott! Helen Elizabeth Scott! Come here! It' s breakfast time." asked Peyton." How many times do I have call you? You are going to be late for school."

Nathan got downstairs and kissed his wife. But Peyton felt that something was bothering Nathan, so when the kids went to school, she asked him:

"Babe, what's up."

Nathan looked at her and told her:

"Nothing. Just….."

"Haley." continued Peyton. She was Haley' s best friend, before Haley took Jamie, and left Nathan with Lilly. When Haley left, she was there for Nathan and told him that she was there for him. She was Lilly and Jamie 's godmother and loved them both very much, but when Haley took Jamie away, she promised to help Nathan to raise Lilly. She has always loved Nathan, and he loved her, but deep down Peyton knew that Nathan still loved Haley.

"Lucas called. She is going to be back here in Tree Hill. My son will study in the same school as Lilly."

Meanwhile in other place- Haley James- Parker was preparing her son James for school.

"Now, honey. I know that this is a new place, but this is where you were born."

"Mom, why you and Dad got separated?" asked Jamie.

"Jamie, I will talk to you about this later, when you get back, okay?"

"Okay, mom. I love you."

Haley watched her son leaving for school and then she closed her eyes. It was about time her son to ask about his father. Of course, Jamie didn't know about his sister , but he sure missed his father that he never knew. But the question was really simple, and very logic.

Nathan was the love of her life and she sure missed Lilly. Haley always regretted the day, she decided to leave her behind, but now she had another family. Nathan and Lilly were past.

She was married for another person for almost 2 years and she had a wonderful newborn Michael Keith Parker, who was crying almost all of the time. When she heard a baby cry, she ran to the bedroom.

"Hey, Mike." Said Haley. Once she touched the baby, a flashback ran into her head.

_Haley__ was walking trough the kids room. She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. Then she grabbed Jamie and left Lilly sleeping, but before that she whispered:_

"_I'm sorry, Lilly. I love you."_

Tears fell from Haley's eyes. Every time she looked at Jamie , it keep reminding her about the life she left, and about her daughter.

"Oh, babe, that' s better. Want me to sing?"

The baby smiled and Haley started the song "Halo".

"Oh, you really sound beautiful." said one voice behind her. She turned around to see her handsome black haired husband.

"Oh, Tom, you are so sweet." said Haley." Why aren't you at work?"

"Actually, I wanted to make sure that you are okay to be at Tree Hill again."

"Oh, yeah. Fine. Just a little memories. Now go to work, please."

"Okay, hun. Have a nice day."

Meanwhile at school Jamie was just entering in the school when he accidentally ran into the ruffians of the school the brothers Jake and John Smith.

" Oh, what we have here. A newbie. "

" Back off." Said Jamie.

"And what are you going to do about it, ah?"

" Oh, Jake, leave him alone." Said a voice behind them. It was Lilly.

"Oh, isn't that adorable. A girl saving your ass."

"Jake, you've been talking the same stuff since second grade. You are fifth grade. We all are fifth grade, so please stop it!" said Lilly.

Then the bell rung.

Jake leaned to Lilly and whispered:

"Saved by the bell, Scott."

Lilly threw him a deadly look and turned to Jamie.

"Hey, sorry about those jerks. From 2-cond grade they think they control the school. I'm Lilly, by the way."

"James, but my friends call me Jamie."

**Okay, the twins met each other and it became clear why Nathan and Haley got separated.**

**Next time on Parent Trap: Lilly and Jamie find out that they are twins.**

**Nathan and Haley meet each other a front of the school and talk.**


End file.
